Player versus Player
Declaration of War * Before being able to attack any other player, you have to send a declaration of war. * You can do this by clicking any of their structures (castles or mines) and selecting "Declare War" from the appearing window. * Doing so will start an 8 hour timer and after this has run out, you will be able to attack any of his assets (Castles, Mines or Heroes) for 72 hrs. * You can review all timers by navigating to the Info -> Declaration of War tab. * You can have no more than 5 times the Fame of the player you are attacking. * The exception to the 8 hour timer is with a Preemptive Strike card. Which lets you attack an enemy as soon as you declare war, bypassing the 8 hour timer. Attacking Player Castles *If you are in war with a player (like explained in the Declaration of War section) the "Declare War" buttons will change to "Attack" buttons. *Using this command will take up large amounts of AP, its cost 20 to 70 AP is based on the difference of fame. So always make sure your profit (worth in gold of looted resources - worth in gold of lost units) is higher than the profit you would have made by attacking resource piles on the map. (Use LootCalc by Ganscaile to determine if a raid is profitable.) *Always scout your enemy before attacking to see if he has lots of resources or strong Guard Towers. Level 3 scouting and 100 scouts may not be enough for full intel on all targets. *If you are sure that attacking the enemy is worthwhile you can now issue the attack command by selecting an enemy castle, clicking "Attack" and then dispatching an army large enough to overcome the enemy Guard Towers + defending forces. *Be aware that raiding castles often takes some time. This would be a chance for your enemies to block your own castle and intercept your weakened forces on their way home. (As explained further down in the Hero Interception section.) Primary Castles *A player's first castle is referred to as their Primary castle. A Primary castle will always belong to that player; it cannot be captured. *If you successfully attack a player's Primary castle, you will take 20% of each resource. Defending troops that were killed can be found in the castle Infirmary. *The total amount of loot is limited by the "Load" capacity of the attacking army, which can be reviewed on most of the hero status screens (pay attention to your Load limit so you don't waste resources). Other Castles *Any castle which is not a Primary castle can be occupied and taken under your control. *You can tell the difference between Primary castles and others because while you will only be given the option to "Attack" a Primary castle, you may "Occupy" other castles. Also, they usually have the default castle names: HumanCastle, ElfCastle, OrcCastle, and UndeadCastle. *Any existing upgrades are not reset when capturing a castle. For example, if you occupy a player's secondary castle with a L6 Town Hall and L6 Barracks, the castle will still have those upgrades and you may begin using them immediately. *Abandoned castles also retain their upgrades, but they can be reset after some time has passed. (Server maintenance, certain number of days inactive... more data is needed here) Defending *When a player attacks you, you can see their progress under "unit status" tab of "information". You will see the time it will take for the hero to reach you, and where the hero is headed. Clicking on "view" will show the hero's equipments and units. *If you are online while the player commence the attack, a pop-up box will tell you of the attack. If you are a member of a Guild any other members of the same Guild will also receive a pop-up box. *If you have a castellan, your troops within the castle will be safe (This is true if you have Guard Towers. Check if you don't). *If you do not have a castellan, your troops within the castle will be attackable. Your Guard Towers will help the battle. *If the attacking player wins the battle, he will gain 20% of your resources. Methods of Defending Dodge *If you do not wish to defend your castle, you may appoint a castellan with no troops. *Either use your resources or transport them to another castle. Defensive battle *If you wish to attempt to defend your resources, place your troops with your castellan. *During the battle, focus on the most dangerous enemy unit and attempt to minimize losses. Group Defend *If you have an embassy, your guild members can send defensive troops to your castle. They will be attacked before your castellan is attacked, and they do not have the benefit of a Guard Tower. Interception *Your guild members or you can choose to intercept the attacking army. *In general, if your enemy sends more than one wave, you can intercept the weaker one. Hero Interception Basics How do I attack other heroes? * First of all, the condition to attack other heroes on the worldmap is that both heroes are on the same screen of the map. Not the minimap/radar, but the graphical map. * If this is the case, when you click the enemy hero to bring up its status window, you will be able to select your own hero in the lower right portion of the window and attack. * This will instantly lead to battle between both armies, you do NOT have to chase the hero if he is moving! How can I achieve that both heroes are on the same screen? * The easiest and most common way to intercept hostile armies is to wait until it leaves the castle, then bring your army in right next to the enemy castle. * You do this by using the Scout command on the castle, then clicking your hero and issuing a Stop command. * This way the enemy army will pass yours on its way home. ---- Basic Countermeasures How do I avoid my hero getting intercepted? ''' Here is a list of simple things to consider: * Keep an eye on enemy castles. If you see enemy forces moving about, always think twice about sending your own heroes out! * When sending heroes out, use the Search tool. Move your camera to the destination by clicking the "Move" button. See if the spot is close to enemy castles. * Should the destination of your hero be close to active enemy castles, keep an eye on your hero. If any hostile forces move near him, check out their strength and issue a Recall command if need be. * If your hero is already out of your castle and it gets blocked by an enemy hero (like explained earlier here), issue a Stop command immediately, then ask for help in your guild. By combining some advanced techniques in a team, you can avoid losing your units even in this situation! * In general: Be aware of your surroundings and try to be one step ahead of your enemies! ---- Advanced Countermeasures '''What other ways are there to avoid interception of my heroes? Diversions Assume your hero is out of your castle and an enemy force has been placed to intercept him. In this case you still have a high chance of rescuing your army by using the following tactics: * Assign 7 stacks of 1 low tier unit to one of your heroes. * Send this diversion army to the enemy force by scouting a nearby location or attacking a nearby resource pile. * Attack the intercepting force. * This way, the would-be interceptors will be in a battle for at least 20 seconds, which might be enough time to slip your main force past them. * As already mentioned in my last guide, you can ask friends or guild-mates to employ a cooperative diversion with several low-force armies. Vanguards When sending your hero(es) out on long journeys, raiding for example, you can use a variation of the above tactic to secure his route: * Set up a vanguard hero with 7 stacks of 1 fast unit (preferably scouts) * Send this army to the same destination, ahead of your slower main force. * Keep roughly 1 map screen distance between the two armies by issuing Stop and Move commands to your vanguard periodically. * If an intercepting army stands in your way, divert it with your vanguard, slipping your main hero past the battle. * Again, asking help from friends and guild-mates can greatly increase the chance of success of this tactic. Category:Strategy